


墨水写就航海日志

by UnknownX



Series: 授权翻译/本香 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Grief, Inktober 2019, M/M, one shots, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: Arzani太太德翻英的本香短篇合集（德语原文在Fanfiktion.de上）这个合集是英翻中。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Series: 授权翻译/本香 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188689





	墨水写就航海日志

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/gifts).
  * A translation of [a ship's log is written with ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852060) by [Arzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani). 



> 原题：coat  
> 作者：Arzani  
> 来源：合集a ship's log is written with ink（id=20852060），Chapter 4  
> 提要：“你是我的搭档，本。你我是船长和大副，因为船员们需要这样的称谓。可我们不一样，不仅如此。你是我的，我也是你的。永远。”

“我不！！！”  
  
“拜托，本，求你了！”  
  
“不，绝对不行。”  
  
“可那只是一件衣服！”  
  
随着一声恼怒的叹息，本纳闷为什么他们两个还在进行这场无聊的对话。这再次证明，他有多么迷恋他那愚蠢的头儿。为什么，为什么他遍历所有的四大海域，最后却栽在一个白痴手里？他甚至还管这个家伙叫船长！  
  
“算了。你知道它为什么叫船长外套【注①】吗？”本决定放弃，但他仍然清楚地意识到，自己得不到想要的答复。毕竟，这一切从二十分钟之前就已经开始了。  
  
“因为大多数船长都会穿外套……？”香克斯一脸无辜地回答，甚至还眨动着那双母鹿似的眼睛，就好像他完全相信自己所说的一样……尽管他们两个都明白，事实并非如此。他真的得再抽根烟。本不假思索地将手伸进后口袋。但愿他兜里还有些存货。  
  
“那个叫做船长外套——”本捏起一支棕色的烟，放在嘴唇之间。烟盒是半满的，应该足够了。“因为它是留给船长穿的。我不记得我当过这艘船的船长。”  
  
说话时，他嘴边那根香烟轻轻地弹动着。本动作流畅地掏出火柴，抽出一根点燃。不一会儿，那根香烟开始冒烟。他感受着充斥于肺部的烟雾。  
  
“你是我的二把手。没有你，这儿什么都干不成。更不用说那只是一件蠢毙了的外套了。”香克斯争辩道。本撇了撇嘴。  
  
“如果只是一件蠢毙了的外套的话，那你又干嘛非让我穿上它呢？”  
  
可疑的红晕悄悄爬上了香克斯的脸颊——哦——或许他应该早点问这个问题？事实上，本想避免这一切，因为他觉得这外套一点都不实用。你的身体被紧紧地裹在里面，胳膊被它的袖子卡住，或是披着这件衣服时，它从你肩上滑了下来。本还觉得，这项特权应当只属于船长，而他并不是什么船长。他从没想过当船长。香克斯非常适合这个位置，而他非常适合当二把手。他们是一整个团队，不管怎么说，这都无关紧要。  
  
“你是我们的干部，我的大副兼二把手。大家应该看到这一点。”答案缓慢地从香克斯口中说出，本相信他是认真的。这当然不是谎言，不过……他走近了他红发的伙伴兼搭档。  
  
“所以他们应该看到……嗯？”香克斯脸上的红晕变得更加明显了，本能够感受到他身体散发的热度。他们差点就碰到一起了，本非常庆幸，在雷德弗斯这艘船上，他们两个用不着向别人隐瞒这个事实。男人靠近他的船长，他的呼吸掠过香克斯的脸。香克斯咬住了下唇，却还是让本离他那么近。不管什么情况下，他都不是个习惯逃避的人。“对于所有人都一样，还是只有你？”  
  
刹那间，香克斯抓住对方的前臂，避开了本即将落到他唇上的吻。相反，本被他的船长反身压住，现在他的脊背正紧贴着他们站立的主桅杆。这个动作中蕴含的力量让本屏住了呼吸，有那么一会儿，他几乎喘不过气来。然后本意识到，对方的眼睛正闪闪发亮地望着他。  
  
“我希望每个人都知晓你的地位，本 · 贝克曼。我希望人们尊重你的名字如同尊重我的一样，因为你是我的搭档，他们应当清楚这一点。你是我的副手，这是因为你自身的力量，而不是我的个人意愿。你自愿选择同我一起航行，这应该让每个人都感到敬畏。如果通过一件衣服就可以展示这一切，那我会坚持让它展示出来。你和我在一起，是因为你想和我在一起，因为我们想在一起，而不是因为我们中的某一个需要这样。”香克斯的手指缠绕着他的头发，轻轻地扯着它们，这让本忍不住颤抖起来。每一个字词都触动着他的灵魂。香克斯用柔和的力量托着他的头把他拉近，本顺应着他的动作。温暖的呼吸触及着本的耳朵，香克斯踮起脚尖，对他耳语。只有他能听得到的耳语。  
  
“你是我的搭档，本。你我是船长和大副，因为船员们需要这样的称谓。可我们不一样，不仅如此。你是我的，我也是你的。永远。”  
  
仅仅这一句话就可以让本放下所有的克制。他的香烟掉落在地上，现在没人在乎这个。他伸手去抓香克斯，把对方拉过来，猛烈地吻着。他们的嘴唇撞在一起，他们双手互相拉扯着，相互触碰、搜寻、发现和索取。通常，他们只会在他们自己房间那样的私密场所这么做。然而，此时此刻，这并不重要。  
  
他们放开彼此的时候，那种感觉简直像是经历过永恒。他们屏住呼吸。本凝视着香克斯，他的船长脸颊红润，嘴唇微微肿起，眼睛里闪烁着亮晶晶的光芒。然后本转了转眼珠，笑了。  
  
“走吧，我们去拿那件该死的外套。”  
  
香克斯低沉地咕哝了一声，他发着牢骚，最后一次扯了扯本的头发。  
  
“我早就说过你穿上那个会很酷！”  
  
他从一开始就清楚这点，它和他刚才所说的话一样重要。这也是香克斯开始这场对话的原因之一。  
  
（FIN）  
  
  


* * *

  
  
注①：“船长外套”，原文“ a captain’s coat”。特征似乎是深色的、有细密双排扣的、古典风的长大衣。怪不得本香会用那种词来形容它（


End file.
